


Magic Heir

by Samaria_Aurea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Divorce, F/M, Guinevere is the Queen, King Consort Merlin, Lactation Kink, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married life between Arthur and Guinevere has not been going so well and both are stressed. How will Merlin respond to Arthur's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin had begun to notice the strained tension between Arthur and Guinevere after they had been married for two years. The smiling and touching that had happened so often at the beginning of their marriage had turned to barely lingering hands on arms and polite faces, from eyes that never left each other to eyes merely glancing at the other. 

It was rare now that Guinevere would sleep in the same bedchambers as her husband or spend large portions of the day with him like they had done before.

While the relationship between Guinevere and Arthur was no longer as lovely as it had originally been neither was Arthur’s friendship with Merlin. A year after Arthur and Gwen were married, Merlin told Arthur about his magic. Arthur had been furious at first claiming that they were friends for years and that he should’ve known about Merlin’s magic a long time ago, Guinevere had managed to calm her husband down reminding him of how friendly and loyal Merlin was while caressing his face. It had taken a couple months before Arthur was okay with Merlin’s magic but eventually he got used to the idea and Merlin became the official Court Sorcerer.

For the past few months Merlin has been helping Arthur understand magic and gradually slipping it into council meetings to get the advisors more used to the idea of magic in the kingdom. They had actually managed to get rid of the death penalty for magic users after fighting tooth and nail to convince Uther’s stubborn old advisors. Camelot was prospering better than ever, with the death penalty removed magic users were happy to use their gifts to help the crops grow plentifully reducing the amount of people who starved and increasing the labor force and trade.

Seeing Camelot flourish seemed to ease some of the tension from Arthur’s shoulders and he smiled more at Merlin which had become rarer since the magic reveal. With Merlin’s new position in Camelot’s court, he had gotten finer clothes, a better pay, and his own chambers on the same floor and wing as Arthur allowing them to more easily see each other and discuss political matters. Although it was intended to make it easier for them to make laws and strategies Arthur used it more as an excuse to not get a new manservant and though it was no longer Merlin’s official duty he still tended to Arthur and did most of his old duties such as dressing Arthur and getting him his meals.

It was because of this that Merlin still woke as early as a servant and went downstairs to the kitchens to get enough food for two, the major difference being that Merlin was dressed in finer clothes and received strange looks from the servants but for the most part was still treated the same by Audrey the Cook who never tolerated anyone messing with her food before she was ready to present it.

He made his way back upstairs to Arthur’s chambers and wasn’t surprised when he opened the door to see that Arthur was alone in his bed, his wife nowhere to be seen. He set the food on the table and pulled open the curtains.

“Rise and shine”, Merlin turned to Arthur to see if he had woken him.

The sight that greeted him was of one grumpy King of Camelot who was currently glaring at him.

“Why in the world, are you always so perky in the morning it’s annoying.” Arthur slowly got out of his bed, blinking in an attempt to get rid of the feeling of sleepiness. He yawned and stretched as Merlin put his tunic on him before leading him to the table for breakfast.

Arthur sat as Merlin set out the plates and arranged the food for the both of them. As soon as Merlin was finished Arthur started eating and Merlin joined him. 

While they ate Merlin couldn’t help but think about Arthur and Guinevere, they really did seem to love each other in the beginning of their marriage and even before their marriage, he really didn’t understand why it was suddenly so strained and taut and seemed like if someone made one wrong comment they would get Arthur’s full fury and Guinevere’s silence. Arthur was always ready to go off, he’d act like nothing was wrong and then something would happen either something he remembered or a comment one of the knights made. Guinevere wasn’t any better, she went around smiling at servants like she always did but her smile was heavy and she chatted less with her ladies and friends.

“Merlin”, Arthur’s voice snapped Merlin out of his thoughts, “Prepare my armor. I have to go train with the knights.”

Merlin dressed Arthur in his armor and handed him his sword. He stepped aside after he was finished and watched Arthur leave. With Arthur now gone he went about finishing the other chores Arthur wanted him to do. He grabbed the laundry basket and set off to a long day of washing neglected clothes.

XX

It was the evening when Merlin finished with the wash. He headed to Arthur’s chambers carrying all the clothes he had just washed and dried by the fire. He was right outside the door when he heard voices inside. From what he could tell, Arthur and Gwen were talking about something serious. Not wanting to seem like he was eavesdropping Merlin decided his best choice was to just walk in and drop off the laundry. 

As soon as he opened the door the first thing he heard was Arthur’s loud voice.

“What was the point of me marrying you when you can’t even give me an heir.”

Merlin froze, halfway through the doorway. He could see how Guinevere had stiffened at the words. He could also see the hard expression on Arthur’s face. Merlin debated leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him but then Gwen spoke.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way and I deeply regret my inability to give you children. Good night, Sire.” Her voice had been strained but gained a bit of bite on the last part. She turned to leave and that’s when both her and Arthur noticed Merlin’s presence.

Guinevere had a pained look on her face, she minutely moved her head to acknowledge him. “Merlin”, she said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her leaving Merlin to deal with Arthur.

Merlin turned to Arthur. “I didn’t mean to listen in on your conversation, I was just… just dropping off your laundry.” He raised the basket of laundry up in front of him to prove his point.

“It’s fine, Merlin. The castle was bound to find out anyway when no heir showed up to continue the Pendragon legacy. Just don’t go about opening your big mouth to the servants or else.”

Merlin let the information soak in just now realizing the harsh tone Arthur had used when talking to Guinevere, she was his friend and not even Arthur would get away with talking to her like that.

“Don’t you think you might have been too harsh with Guinevere just now, your words were completely uncalled for.”

Arthur glared at Merlin. “I can talk to people however I wish Merlin, or have you forgotten that I’m the king and your opinion does not matter in this situation. Now leave, I don’t wish to see anyone right now.”

Merlin was used to disobeying Arthur but not when he was like this, he didn’t want to risk dealing with anything that Arthur might do when he was in such an angered state. He decided it was best to just leave the room and give it some time.

XX

He went looking for Gwen but couldn’t find her. He hoped that she had managed to find comfort somewhere, maybe she had found Lancelot and he was comforting her now. Merlin went to his chambers and went to his desk. He looked at all the documents that needed his reviewing and tried to do his work. The more he tried to focus on his work, the more documents he ended up skimming over and then setting aside to review at a later time, trying desperately to find an easy enough document to distract him from Arthur and Guinevere. Two candle marks had passed before he finally gave up and decided to visit Arthur in his chambers.

XX

He entered without knocking on the door fully expecting Arthur to yell at him about established rules. Instead he saw Arthur sat at his table drinking from a goblet and a second one in front of the seat where Merlin usually sat for breakfast. Arthur glanced at him and gestured with his hand for Merlin to join him at the table.

Merlin walked over but didn’t sit, instead he grabbed the pitcher of wine off the table. The action caused Arthur to protest but because he was obviously drunk he wasn’t as capable with words as he usually was and Merlin ignored him. It was a long time before one of them spoke.

“I realize you’re upset with me Merlin but think about my position. I married a serving girl who both my father and all members of the nobility disapproved of and now the same serving girl I married has proven unable to produce an heir and the court will now look down on me even more than before. I’m the king Merlin, I need the respect of my Court or else someone might try to revolt and revolts will make me look weak and I can’t have that, I refuse to allow that to happen.” He banged down his goblet. Merlin refilled it.

Arthur stood up. “I think the only one I can expect not to disappoint me now is you, unless you prove to be some weak sorcerer or something of that sort.”

“I can assure you Arthur that I’m not a weak sorcerer. I can also assure you that I’ll do my best to serve you.”

Arthur looked at him as if he couldn’t quite decide what he wanted to do. Before Merlin could figure out what Arthur was doing, Arthur had already set down his goblet and stepped towards Merlin, he hesitated a second before crowding Merlin’s space and embracing him.

Merlin had to scramble to make sure he properly supported the King's drunken form. The body in his arms slightly swaying side to side. They stayed like that for a while before Arthur stepped back and held Merlin’s face in both his hands, a serious expression on his face. Merlin expected some silly thing that Drunk Arthur probably deemed important but the words that actually left his mouth shocked Merlin.

“Merlin, I want you to use your magic to give me an heir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin brought his hands up to where Arthur’s rested against his cheeks and gently pried them away.

“Arthur, are you sure. Maybe we should wait until morning when your head is clear. I’m sure we don’t want to do anything too rash now.”

Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “ _Mer_ lin, if you’re suggesting that I’m incapable of thinking clearly after just a few drinks and my asking you to give me an heir is just the ravings of a drunk man then I’m insulted,” Arthur paused a bit before speaking again, a bit of desperation showing in his eyes, “Merlin please, I don’t care how you do it. Just give me a child, please.”

Arthur and Merlin both stared at each other for a while, Arthur silently pleading and Merlin’s thoughts racing.

Give Arthur an heir, using any method? Was Arthur seriously asking him to use magic to give him a child? There might be some way, some spell or ritual that could be used to give someone a child.

“Arthur, you’re entirely sure of this? You know that there might be things that you have to give up. If you fully decide to go through with this I’ll try to find a spell that doesn’t have too harsh consequences but there are no guarantees.” Merlin couldn’t believe he was actually considering this.

Arthur was glaring at him now.“Merlin, I’m entirely sure. Use whatever spell that’ll work. If something happens to me Merlin then Camelot will be in disarray, I need an heir so someone can take over after me.” Arthur dropped his hands from Merlin’s shoulders and took a drink from his goblet. Merlin copied him and drank from the second goblet.

“I’ll go and start looking at spellbooks then.”

The smile Arthur gave him alleviated some of his worries.

XX

“Gaius I have something I need to ask you.” Merlin stood in the physician's chambers waiting for Gaius to finish his work and twiddling his thumbs.

Gaius looked up from the tonic in his hands. “What have you come to ask for?”

“Would you...happen to have any spellbooks about how to give someone a child?” Merlin found it hard to look Gaius in the eye.

Gaius set down his tonic and gave his full attention to Merlin. “Why would you need such spellbooks Merlin? I hope you’re not going to do anything drastic.”

Merlin’s mouth opened and closed a few times, words incapable of coming out. Eventually he found his voice. “I’m the Court Sorcerer Gaius I don’t need to explain the need to have certain spellbooks at my disposal.” His voice cracked halfway through.

Gaius’s eyebrow rose high on his forehead. “I’m going to assume that there’s a very good reason to why you need these books that much. Books on such a subject are all in the bookcase up the stairs behind me.” Gaius went back to his tonic but occasionally glanced at Merlin.

Merlin set about finding every book related to using magic to get a child.

XX

After about a week of searching through books. Finding spells that demanded too much of the person who wanted a child and ones that seemed doable, Merlin decided to choose one of the doable ones. A spell that created a child from magic and pure love. Merlin picked up the spellbook and went to go find Arthur.

XX

Arthur was in his chambers when Merlin burst in, an accomplished look on his face.

“I’ve found a spell that I’m pretty sure will work and as far as I can tell there are no dire consequences.” Merlin set his spellbook down on the table and looked at the spell. “I’m pretty sure that if I perform this spell for you, Gwen will carry your child to term and you’ll have an heir in nine months.” Merlin looked at Arthur expectantly. “You can still decide not to do this, or if Gwen doesn’t want to then I’ll try to find another spell, but this is the one that seemed the least deadly.”

Arthur rose from his seat and came to Merlin’s side. “Are you sure this spell will work?”

“I’m pretty sure it’ll work Arthur.” There was no hint of disbelief in Merlin’s eyes.

Arthur was so grateful that he had Merlin by his side, someone who’d do all that they could to make him happy. Arthur found himself hugging Merlin to his chest, the sorcerer in his arms surprised at the sudden show of affection, but then accepting it and hugging back.

“You know it’s a bit early for celebrating, we still have to go and see if Gwen is okay with this.”

Nervous energy filled Arthur, he wasn’t entirely sure that Guinevere would agree to this, especially after what he said to her a week ago.

The two pulled apart, Merlin picked up his book and turned to Arthur. “You should go and find Gwen and explain the situation to her. If she’s worried about anything in the spell just send her to me and I’ll explain it to her.”

With that Merlin left Arthur to figure out a way to convince Gwen to go through with the spell.

XX

“You’ve found a way for us to have a child?” Gwen looked at Arthur disbelievingly.

“Actually Merlin found a way.” Arthur replied.

“You’re going to use magic to get a child? Arthur are you forgetting what happened to your own mother?”

Gwen’s words hit Arthur hard. They hurt worse than the last blow a bandit managed on him during an ambush two weeks prior.

“Don’t you dare, bring up my mother in such a manner. Of course I know what happened to her. And besides Guinevere, Merlin said the spell he would use is perfectly harmless.” Arthur’s jaw was clenched tight. “Did you think I would allow a repeat of what happened to my mother, so that the child could grow up hating themself for killing their own mother? Glad to hear you have such a high opinion of me.”

Gwen took a step forward, hand held out as if she was going to offer him comfort. “Arthur I didn’t mean-”

“Are you going to do it or not? Merlin needs to know in case he has to start looking for another spell.”

Guinevere was silent for a while, her hand having dropped from where it had reached for Arthur. Both did not look at each other. Then Gwen spoke.

“I’ll do it.”

XX

Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin were all in Arthur’s chambers standing around a symbol on the floor that Merlin had drawn earlier. Merlin went to the table and started mixing things into bowls, chanting spells with every new ingredient thrown in until finally he stopped adding ingredients, lit the fireplace, and threw the contents of the bowls one after the other with more spells chanted for each bowl.

“Now we begin.” Merlin’s voice carried loudly in the room. The three of them all went and stood on the symbol and clasped each other’s hands. The mixtures Merlin threw into the fireplace were weaving a strong pleasant scent through Arthur’s chambers leaving them feeling a slight pleasant buzz.

When the scent had thoroughly traveled through the room Merlin began with the Chanting.

“Þrifeald gyden ic ásce sylfum ðú.” A rumbling started under their feet but Merlin kept going.

“þu you ágiefest Arthur Pendragon sum ansund ond strengþ byre.” Golden tendrils wrapped around them, Arthur and Gwen both gasped out at the feeling of such strong magic.

“Abiron þone cwide ánweald rihtwíslic ond biþ LEÓFu be geweald ríce.” Merlin’s booming voice was the only thing Arthur and Gwen heard before a bright golden light exploded in the room blinding them. Both of them fell to the floor unconscious, Merlin falling unconscious as well after them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure that the Old English is correct but here's the translations:  
> Triple Goddess I ask of you.  
> Give Arthur Pendragon a healthy and strong child.  
> One who will rule justly and be loved by their people.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur woke blinking rapidly. A quick look towards the window showed the the sun was closer to setting than rising, meaning several candle marks had passed but not a full day. He looked to his right and saw Gwen just beginning to wake up. He went to her and helped her get up. When he looked behind him he found Merlin still on the floor, not awake yet.

He walked over to Merlin and prodded his thigh with his foot.

“Merlin get up.”

Merlin didn’t stir. Arthur bent down to the floor and and shook his Sorcerer’s shoulder.

“Merlin, are you gonna get up or are you just gonna lay there?”

Merlin showed no sign of waking and Arthur started to worry a bit. He grabbed Merlin’s wrist and checked his pulse. Fear ran through his body when he didn’t feel anything he was about to panic before he felt a faint pulse. Arthur moved behind him and he slipped an arm under Merlin and positioned him so that he was sitting up, Merlin’s back against Arthur’s chest. Arms wrapped around Merlin’s torso to keep him up.

Arthur looked up at Gwen who seemed worried about her friend.

“Gwen, go and get Gaius.”

Guinevere hastily went to the door and ran to Gaius’s chambers.

Arthur shifted to Merlin’s side and lifted him up and carried him to his bed. Arthur laid Merlin gently onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. He grabbed the nearest chair and sat at Merlin’s side, watching over him until Gwen came back with Gaius.

When Gaius came through the doors, medical bag in tow Arthur got out of his chair to allow Gaius to sit and examine Merlin. Before Gaius sat beside Merlin, he looked around the room, taking in the very obvious evidence that a magic spell was used in the room and sending a disapproving glance at Arthur.

Gaius checked Merlin’s breathing and his pulse, then turned towards Arthur. 

“From what I can tell, it seems like Merlin used too much magic for whatever happened here and he’s weak right now but as long as he gets rest he should be fine. At least three days of rest in which he should not be serving you or fulfilling his Court Sorcerer duties.” Gaius very pointedly said the you while looking straight in Arthur’s face.

Arthur felt the need to defend himself and get Gaius to give him some slack. “I promise that I will personally make sure that Merlin gets the rest he so desperately needs, there’s no need to worry Gaius.”

“I’m sure that you will take care of him. I’ll go send for two knights to bring Merlin to his chambers.” Gaius got up from the chair.

“No, that won’t be necessary. I want Merlin to stay here in my chambers...that way I can make sure that he gets the rest he needs.” Arthur refused to look embarrassed under Gaius’s scrutiny and eyebrow raise.

“Whatever you say, Sire.” Gaius grabbed his medical bag and left Arthur’s chambers.

Arthur went back to sitting at Merlin’s side, a bit of worry lifting when he noticed that Merlin didn’t look as pale as before. Arthur stayed by him for the rest of the day and into the night. He ended up falling asleep in the chair.

XX

“Merlin I swear if you try to leave this room I will throw you back into bed.” Arthur was saying from where he was getting clothes out of his cupboard.

“I’m getting out of this room Arthur, this is the third day I’ve been in here and Gaius said three days.” Merlin said this as he headed towards the chamber doors.

“Oh no you don’t.” Arthur rushed towards Merlin stopping his progress and threw Merlin over his shoulder.

“Put me down Arthur.” Merlin’s fist were bouncing off Arthur’s back.

Arthur threw Merlin back into bed and pushed him down when he tried to get up. “Three full days Merlin, the third day isn’t even halfway through. So just stay in bed and relax.” Arthur removed his hand from Merlin’s chest slowly, ready to push Merlin back down if he tried to leave again.

“I have things to do, Arthur.” Merlin was complaining now.

“I would’ve thought that you’d be happy getting a few days off from your duties.” Arthur walked back over to his cupboard and changed into the clothes he picked out earlier before he had to grab Merlin.

“There’s papers about magic that I as the Court Sorcerer have to review.” Merlin was obviously frustrated at being confined to bed.

“These papers contain things on magic laws?” Arthur was curious now.

“Yes, some of the council still don’t like magic in the kingdom and are trying to find some way to restore the death penalty to sorcerers, but the only way a sorcerer will be executed in this kingdom now is if they killed someone.” Merlin looked Arthur over.

“My father really left an impact didn’t he?” Arthur was frowning now.

“Arthur don’t worry. It’s not like the few council members opposing magic will somehow find a way to restore the death penalty for all sorcerers unless they enchant you or some kingdom that hates magic comes and attacks us and somehow wins. Basically every other kingdom allows magic.”

“Except for Amata.” 

“Except for Amata, a kingdom that basically no one actually acknowledges. You don’t have anything to worry about. The people who don’t have magic are starting to like having handy magic users around to help. You’re kingdom isn’t about to fall into disarray.” Merlin got up from the bed and hugged Arthur.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and nuzzled his head into Merlin’s neck. “I’m glad that I have you by my side to help me rule.”

Merlin stifled a laugh. “Are you getting soft on me now Arthur Pendragon.”

“Shut up Merlin. If you tell any of my knights about this I will end you.”

“Of course, my King.”

Arthur’s heart lept a beat and his hold on Merlin tightened slightly. He was worried that Merlin might try to leave the embrace but the concern was dismissed when Merlin pressed his body closer.

Neither let go for a long time.

XX

It was now 5 and a half weeks after Merlin had performed the spell and both Arthur and Gwen had come to him asking about when they should check in with Gaius to see if Gwen was pregnant. They calmed when he told them to see Gaius in a few days.

Merlin was having a tough time going about his duties. Wherever he went, there was always some strong smell that would have his stomach turning. He actually threw up when he woke in the morning, he smelled the scent of sweat and hours of training outdoors coming from Arthur’s armor across the room. He ended up giving the task of taking care of the armor to an actual servant. The next day he tried to talk about issues with the council members and then ended up almost throwing up in the council room from the smell of the old men, old people smell permeating the air. He ended up excusing himself and running to his chambers where he immediately grabbed his chamberpot and threw up into it. 

After two more days of Merlin vomiting in the morning he decided to go see Gaius.

When he got to Gaius’s chambers he opened the door and immediately went to sit where patient’s sat knowing it would get Gaius’s attention the fastest.

“What’s wrong Merlin?” Gaius came to him and started to check him over.

“I’ve been uh… I’ve been throwing up in the morning for the past few days, also it’s like I have super smell or something, everytime I go anywhere there’s always some super strong smell and it makes me nauseous.” 

Gaius took a step back from Merlin. “You know I’ve been meaning to ask, but what did you do all those weeks ago in Arthur’s chambers when you used up all your magic?”

“I don’t think I should reveal that information to you.” Merlin was nervous now.

“Merlin, with everything I’m seeing right now I can only come to one conclusion about your sickness. Over a month ago you were researching spells on how to magically give someone a child, then a week after that you end up collapsing after using up a mass amount of your magic, and now with the symptoms you just described to me, I think you might be pregnant.”

Merlin couldn’t quite process what Gaius said. “Gaius that’s insane. The spell was to make Gwen pregnant with Arthur’s child not me.”

“Show me the spell that you used Merlin.”

“I’ll show it to you but I don’t think you’re right.” Merlin got up and went up the stairs to the bookcase up top and grabbed the right book. When he came down he opened the book to the page with the spell he used and handed the book over to Gaius.

Gaius looked over the spell and a frown came over his face. “Merlin, I don’t think the spell cares for propriety. It doesn’t say anywhere in the spell that it will make the official partner of whoever’s asking for a child, pregnant. The spell creates a child between the asker and who the asker loves most.” Gaius finished putting the book down on a table.

Merlin was still trying to wrap his head around what Gaius had said. Since Arthur was the asker, the one who wanted the child in the first place, the spell would create a child between him and whoever he loves most. Wouldn’t this mean that Arthur loves him more than he loves Guinevere? 

“But Gaius I can’t be pregnant. Arthur loves Gwen dearly.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Merlin, but right now it does not seem that Gwen is the one receiving all of Arthur’s attention. He probably did believe he loved her before, before his father died and when he first married her. His attraction to her would’ve boosted after being told by Uther that he couldn’t be with her and Gwen’s seemingly reciprocated feelings helped Arthur believe that he and Gwen loved each other and should be married. If you would’ve been paying attention you’d have realized that Gwen spends more time with Lancelot than with her husband and Arthur spends more time with you than with his wife. I don’t think Arthur loves Gwen like he used to.” Gaius went and stirred his brewing pot.

“How do I tell Arthur?” Merlin slumped into a seat.

“Merlin, I’m sure that when you tell Arthur he’ll make sure you’re taken care of. There’s no way that he’ll throw you out or refuse to care for his illegitimate child, Arthur’s not cruel. You should probably tell him sooner rather than later. At least then you can start to figure things out.” Gaius went about his tonics clanking bottles.

“Arthur and Gwen might be coming soon to see if Gwen’s pregnant.” Merlin felt the need to tell Gaius.

“They came yesterday actually, and before you ask, no, Gwen’s not pregnant.” Gaius came to him and handed him a small bottle. “For the morning sickness.”

Merlin clutched onto the bottle. “Thanks Gaius.” He got up from his seat and left the physician's chambers.

XX

Merlin was so nervous. He was standing in front of Arthur’s chambers with his hand raised about to knock on the door. Eventually he built up the courage to actually knock.

“Enter.”

Merlin pushed the door open and was greeted with a surprised look on Arthur’s face.

“I think this is the first time you ever actually knocked before you entered my room.” Arthur joked.

“Don’t get used to it.” Merlin couldn’t help slipping into the banter that was so easy between them.

“So what has brought you to my chambers.” Arthur was sat at his desk documents in front of him.

Merlin walked towards Arthur but kept the desk between them. He tried to think over the best way to tell Arthur about the pregnancy. When he looked at Arthur he saw him with a raised eyebrow as if asking if Merlin was going to speak.

“Do you remember the spell we did about 6 weeks ago?”

“The one that didn’t seem to work because Gwen’s not pregnant.”

“It did work. Just not exactly how we planned it to.”

“Merlin what are you talking about?” Arthur was out of his seat now, he looked like he needed an answer.

Merlin tried to say it but his throat was so dry now and only a small croak came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Arthur, I’m....pregnant, with your child,” Merlin’s head dropped, unable to look into Arthur’s eyes, “I didn’t know it would happen like this really, I thought Gwen would be carrying your child not me, I’m sorr-.” He was startled from finishing when he felt warm hands on his cheeks bringing his face up.

He was now looking at Arthur’s face and noticed the small smile that had formed.

“Merlin, you’re an idiot if you think I have a problem with this. When I asked you to use your magic to give me an heir I did say to do whatever needed to be done for me to get a child. If that means that you bear my child then that’s fine by me.” Arthur caressed Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin couldn’t help it, he hugged Arthur and started crying into his shoulder.

“Have the hormones started already?” Arthur joked.

Merlin lightly slapped his arm. “Shut up Arthur I’m just relieved. Also yes emotional imbalance does start in the early months of pregnancy so you’ll have to work at being less of a prat so I don’t get upset.”

Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin closer with his left hand and played with the hair at Merlin’s nape with his right. “I’ll try my best not to upset you then, mother of my child.”

“Damn it Arthur I’m male.”

“Of course, you just happen to be bearing my child.” Arthur was still playing with Merlin’s hair and enjoying seeing the stress ease off Merlin.

“Merlin, I think I’m gonna divorce Gwen.”

“Arthur what, you shouldn’t divorce her because of me.”

“It’s not really because of you Merlin. I think both I and Gwen have realized that we don’t actually really love each other. I think we both have people we love more than each other.” Arthur felt the need to assure Merlin when he saw that what he said made Merlin seem unsure of himself. “The other I love is you Merlin.”

“Oh, I thought it’d be someone else. I….I love you too.”

They both smiled at each other and then Merlin glanced at Arthur’s lips. Arthur seemed to know what he wanted since he kissed Merlin just then. 

They both stayed in the embrace and kissed for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty Arthur warning ☺

Arthur woke up so happy in the morning and with a smile on his face. He got up earlier than Merlin. He wanted to do something for him.

After dressing he headed towards Merlin’s room and peeked inside to check if he was still sleeping.

What he saw was Merlin wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets with just his raven hair popping out. A smile appeared on Arthur’s face and he quietly closed the door and headed to the kitchens.

When he got there some of the kitchen girls paused in their work, obviously surprised that the King himself was in the kitchens. Arthur cast a glance around and the girls went back to work. He went to Audrey to make his request.

“Good Morning your Majesty.” Audrey bowed her head. “What can I do for you?”

“Good Morning, I wanted to ask if you could prepare two plates of breakfast and send them to Merlin’s chambers and also maybe include some pastries or honey and bread if you have them.” He waited patiently for her response.

“Of course, your Majesty. I’ll make sure it’s sent up as soon as it’s done.”

Arthur left the kitchen and headed towards Merlin’s chambers, if the kitchen girls noticed a smile on his face, they didn’t say anything.

XX

He arrived back in Merlin’s chambers to find him already awake and sitting on the edge of his bed. Merlin looked up when Arthur stepped in and smiled.

“I’m surprised that you’re up this early,” Merlin rose from the bed and then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, his face going pale.

Arthur went to him. “What’s wrong, are you feeling alright?”, his hands were roaming all over Merlin, a hand on his forehead to check his temperature and a hand on Merlin’s wrist to check his heart rate.

Merlin waved the hand that had been covering his mouth to get Arthur to stop worrying. “Can you just hand me that tonic on the table, I’ll be fine after I take it.”

Arthur went from Merlin’s side and retrieved the tonic and then handed it to Merlin. Merlin uncapped it and swallowed it down quickly. He made a grimace and set the bottle down before turning to Arthur. “I’m gonna go and get us breakfast.” Merlin started walking away but Arthur stopped him with a firm but light hand on his arm. “I already got someone to bring us both breakfast, I want you to just sit and relax, don’t worry about anything today,” Arthur finished that statement while running a knuckle down Merlin’s cheek. “Let me spoil you.”

Arthur had never seen Merlin’s cheeks so red before and he couldn’t help a small smile. It took Merlin awhile before he was able to give a response. 

“I guess if you’ve already taken care of breakfast and since you’re already up and dressed I can relax for a bit.” Merlin started heading to the table but just then a knock sounded on the door, “Breakfast.” Merlin changed his course and headed to the door but Arthur gently pushed him into a seat and went to the door himself. When he opened the door the serving girl bowed her head, “Yours and the Court Sorcerer’s breakfast, your Majesty.” He grabbed the tray from her and closed the door before heading to the table, spreading the dishes out between him and Merlin. He bit back a grin when a surprised look showed on Merlin’s face.

“Contrary to what I have led you to believe through the years I’m not just some brute that only knows how to fight, I do know how to appropriately court those who catch my eye.”

The intensity of Merlin’s shoulders shaking almost made Arthur break out in a laugh at the words he’d just said. The control Merlin was showing in not laughing yet was what held him back. He refused to lose to him. When they’d both calmed down enough that neither was going to burst out laughing Arthur sat down.

They began to eat and Arthur watched as Merlin quickly ate and moved on to the pastries and honeyed bread. Arthur transferred his sweetmeats to Merlin’s plate and waved off Merlin’s protest.

“I don’t want to take your sweets Arthur, you should eat them.” Merlin pushed his plate towards Arthur so he could take his pastries back.

“I’d prefer that you have them, you’re eating for two now. Besides,” Arthur used his thumb to wipe off honey from the corner of Merlin’s bottom lip and brought it to his mouth. “This is enough for me.” Arthur finished sucking the honey off and grinned as Merlin gaped at him and then ate the rest of the pastries, the tips of his ears red.

When they were both done, they stood. Merlin went to change out of his sleep clothes and Arthur grabbed his waist. 

“Can I get a kiss before I leave?”

Merlin ducked his head against Arthur’s shoulder. “You’re so embarrassing, and yes you can get a kiss.” Merlin lifted his head to kiss Arthur and Arthur readily kissed him back.

It wasn’t a light kiss. Arthur pulled Merlin’s body close and deepened the kiss, soon tongue was involved. It lasted until they could feel the slight need to breathe and they pulled away.

Arthur licked his lips. “You’re delicious,” He ducked down and kissed Merlin again. “Taste like honey and flowers.”

Merlin smacked his arm. “You’re ridiculous.” His face was slightly flushed when he returned to his wardrobe.

Arthur almost skipped out of Merlin’s chambers.

XX

Arthur raised his fist and knocked on the door in front of him.

“Enter.”

He pushed open the door and stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He found Guinevere standing beside her window looking down at the flagstones below, a couple knights jostling each other around, Lancelot included. She looked away when she realized it was Arthur who’d entered her chambers.

“Is there something I can help you with, Sire?” She turned to fully face him. Her face hard set to not show any emotion. Cold and beautiful. He wonders when he realized he didn’t love her like he thought he did, wonders when she realized the same thing. Wonders when their eyes started drifting to gaze at others. It was probably a long time ago, exacerbated when they found out Gwen couldn’t bear children.

“Guinevere, I’m here to tell you I plan on divorcing you.” He watched her face carefully for any cracks in her stoicness.

“I was wondering when this would happen. When you would finally get rid of me to make room for someone else. I guess with Merlin’s magic not working on me you’ve deemed me useless.”

“You know it’s not like that. Besides, Merlin’s magic worked and I’m having a child.”

Her expression changed to confusion. “But I’m not pregnant.”

“You’re not but Merlin is. I have no intentions of my child being known as a bastard or anyone questioning their right to the throne. I’m going to marry Merlin after I divorce you. I’m sure this arrangement benefits both of us. You’ll be able to marry the man you actually want to be married to.” He pointedly looked down out the window at Lancelot after his explanation.

Guinevere was silent for a long time. Her face turned to gaze down at the man Arthur knew she loved. He held no resentment towards her, he loved someone else as well.

“Let’s divorce then, so we can actually be with the partners we want by our side.”

“We’ll have to bring it to the council and then the court. Then the entire kingdom will find out. Are you ready for that?”

“I’ve been ready for a while now Arthur.”

Silent agreement ran across both their faces. Finally, it felt like their relationship wasn’t just one stone wall anymore. They’d not been very successful as husband and wife but maybe they could be good friends again.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur and Guinevere stood side-by-side as the council members filed into the council room. When all the members were in the room and giving their attention to the two rulers Arthur spoke.

“I have called you all here on an important matter. I and the Queen have decided that it is in both of our and the kingdom’s best interest that we divorce and she steps down from the position as Queen.”

Murmurs went up around the room some were surprised while others went on muttering ‘we told him it’d be a bad idea to marry her.’

A wave of anger swept through Arthur but he refused to give his council members the pleasure of letting them know their words were affecting him. 

He waited until they quieted down a bit before he spoke again.

“I’m to have a child soon.” Arthur gloried in the looks of confusion on the councils face.

“I’m not the one carrying his child, which is why he’s divorcing me and going to marry the actual bearer of his child.” Guinevere said it so matter-of-factly that the members of the council mouths actually gaped.

Arthur linked his arm with Gwen’s. “We are each going to marry the person we actually love and if you have any problems with anything said during this meeting we can discuss this later at another meeting. If you’ll excuse us we are gonna go into our lover’s arms now.”

He and Gwen walked off the dais and towards the doors. Gwen took the crown off her head and gave it to Geoffrey as they walked by the old man.

When they ended up outside the council room they both released a breath and then smiled at eachother. 

“That was fun.” Gwen released a small laugh at Arthur’s words. 

“I believe you have a sorcerer to go to now.”

“And I believe you have a knight to go to.”

Gwen smiled and left. Arthur watched her go. When she was gone Arthur walked towards his chambers, an idea formulating in his head. As he was on his way to his chambers he spotted Leon and Percival walking further down the hall and he got their attention.

“I have a request to make of you two.” Arthur waited for their agreement.

“Of course Arthur, what do you need us to do?” Leon was always so ready to help his king.

Arthur smiled at his two knights. “I need one of you to go to the kitchens and have a picnic basket prepared and then the other to go and get two horses saddled and ready to go.”

“We’ll get right on it.” Leon headed to the kitchens and Percival headed towards the stables. Arthur satisfied, went to his chambers to change into more comfortable and less official clothes.

XX

After changing clothes Arthur went to Merlin’s chambers. He knocked on the door and waited. When he got no reply after a minute of standing there he opened the unlocked door and walked in. He found Merlin sitting at his desk and staring at a document in his hands. As Arthur watched, Merlin had his brows furrowed in concentration and then ran a hand across his face and let out a groan.

Arthur walked towards him and his footsteps made Merlin aware that he was in the room. Merlin watched him approach the desk and grab the document out of his hands. Arthur scanned the document and no wonder Merlin was stressed out, the document was about the kingdoms complaints about magic and most of the complaints were really quite petty. Arthur set it down and then pulled Merlin out of his seat and pressed him up against the desk, trapping Merlin between him and the desk.

“Is there a good reason you’re disrupting my work?” Merlins words were slightly muffled against Arthur's neck.

“There’s a very good reason as to why,” Arthur was planting small quick kisses on Merlins face now, “I’m keeping you from working.”

“And what is the very good reason?” Merlins words were only a little breathless.

Arthur put his hands on Merlins hips and then kissed his mouth for a bit. “Go on a ride with me.” Arthur asked after the kiss.

“Is that permission for me to actually not do work for a bit?”

“Yes”

“Then what are we doing in here still, let’s go on a ride.” Arthur beamed at Merlins eagerness.

Arthur led Merlin to the courtyard and helped him get onto his horse. Arthur then turned to Leon and asked about the basket. Leon only pointed to the side of Arthur's horse. The basket was tied to the saddle situated so that Merlin wouldn’t know the basket was there and Arthur could surprise him when they stopped to picnic. Arthur thanked Leon and then got onto his horse. Together he and Merlin rode out of Camelot and into the forest.

XX

“How much further are we gonna go?” Merlins butt was getting a bit sore.

To his left was where Arthur was and he watched his lips move when he spoke. “We’ll be there soon, actually I think we’re here.” Arthur stopped his horse and Merlin followed suit. They both took a few steps forward and tied their horses to a tree.

When Merlin turned towards Arthur he saw a wide grin on his face and Merlin couldn’t help smiling in response. “Why are you grinning like a cat that got the cream?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with right this instant,” Arthur kissed him and then turned him around pushing him gently in the direction away from Arthur. “Go explore for a bit, there’s something I need to do.”

“I think i’d rather stay with you and your mouth.” Merlin smiled when Arthur's fingers twitched like he wanted to grab him.

“Merlin.” Arthur's voice was a bit strained.

Merlin raised his hand in surrender. “I’m going, I’m going. See you soon.”

He turned away from Arthur and explored for a bit. Eventually he found a trail that was only obvious to him. The earth called him excitedly wanting to show him something good. He realized as he continued forward that there were a few flowers sprouting along the sides of the trail and a sweet scent was carried to him on the wind. He was coming up to a few trees and he reached out to push the branches away but then he heard Arthur calling for him and he stopped, turning around to go back to his king.

On his way back to Arthur he eventually saw him wandering in his direction. He saw a slight look of worry on Arthur's face that went away as soon as he laid eyes on Merlin. Merlin smiled at him

“Were you worried I left you?” Merlin mentally snorted at that. As if he would ever leave Arthur abandoned in the middle of the forest open to the threat of bandits and wayward sorcerers who wanted revenge for the past.

Arthur came towards him and without saying anything swept him up bridal style. Merlin spluttered for a bit and settled when his arms were wrapped around Arthur’s neck. 

“Don’t wander so far next time.” Arthur’s words were muffled as he sucked kisses into Merlins neck. Merlin would never admit he gave a small whine when Arthur’s mouth was off his neck.

Arthur carried him to a picnic set up under a tree open to a clearing and Merlin almost gasped. In the clearing was at least a dozen different types of flowers and he could smell the sweet scent he smelled earlier. The clearing was open to the full sunlight and it was beautiful. He could even hear a couple birds chirping in the trees around.

He turned his face towards Arthur. “I told you I know how to properly court those that I want.” Only this once would Merlin reward his arrogance. He kissed him hard and then Arthur set him on the picnic blanket and pulled away from the kiss.

“As much as I want your lips on me all day you’ll be upset with me later if I let you go hungry. Gotta keep you and Arthur Jr. fed and healthy.” Arthur opened up the picnic basket and started spreading out some food.

“Arthur Jr?” Merlin smirked at Arthur. “Why in the name of the triple goddess would I ever agree to name our child after you, and besides what if it’s a girl?”

“I have a glorious name and if it’s a girl her name will be Artura.”

Merlin burst out laughing. He clutched at his stomach and rolled around on the blanket. “Oh God no,” he was gasping for air. “That’s a terrible name. I can’t believe you.”

Arthur stopped his laughing by popping a grape into his mouth and he almost choked. He quickly sat up and spat the grape out. “Oi be careful with what you stuff into my mouth. What if I had ended up choking to death and then you’d never see your child.”

Arthur visibly flinched. “Don’t talk like that ever Merlin.” His face was tense.

Merlin crawled to where Arthur was sat against the tree. “I’m sorry. It was in poor taste.” Arthur’s response was to pull him against him. Merlins back to Arthur’s chest. Merlin could feel Arthur relax when he wrapped his arms around Merlins stomach and nuzzled his face into Merlins neck.

They stayed like that for a while and then Merlins stomach growled. Merlin blushed and he felt Arthur smile into his neck. Merlin reached for the grapes only to have his hand slapped away by Arthur who apparently seemed to want to feed him. Merlin settled back against Arthur’s chest and opened his mouth to accept the grape Arthur had held up to his lips.

Merlin was content. One of Arthur’s hands was feeding him while the other was stroking his belly. He basically was putty in Arthur’s arms. Eventually Merlin stopped accepting the grapes when he was full and Arthur started feeding himself. Arthur bit into one of the grapes and unfortunately some of the juice landed on Merlin. Not so unfortunate was that Arthur proceeded to suck the juice off Merlin’s shoulder before returning to eating the grapes.

Really, Arthur knew perfectly well what he’d just done to Merlin and now Merlin was wide awake instead of sleepy and content. Which really was too bad since he could see the sky beginning to turn purplish orange. He squirmed out of Arthur’s grip and walked a bit into the clearing, breathing in the scent of all the flowers and sensing the earth's magic which had happily greeted him when he entered the clearing.

He startled a bit when he felt Arthur standing behind him but then relaxed into him. Arthur’s hands were back on Merlins stomach and they both stood amongst the flowers watching the sun go down.

“You know I’m not far enough along in my pregnancy for you to feel anything yet.”

“I know. It just makes me feel better when I do this.” Arthur kept his hands on Merlins stomach but also now was pressing soft kisses to Merlin’s neck and jawline.

Oh how desperately Merlin wanted to stay in this moment. He could probably use his magic to experience this moment for longer. To stay in Arthur’s embrace and watch the sunset, both of them stress free, happy, and content. He didn’t try it, didn’t want to risk his magic actually stopping time, he and Arthur as statues stuck in this single moment forever. With his luck he’d also probably stop time for the entire realm, maybe even the universe. He held onto one of Arthur’s hands and leaned into Arthur more.

“Merlin.”

“Mmm?”

“If I asked you to marry me, Would you?” Arthur’s voice had cracked on the last part. He sounded so nervous. Probably took all his courage to ask that question.

Merlin searched inside himself. Looked for any part of him that would deny Arthur. Any part that wouldn’t be happy to marry his Once and Future king. His. Guess that answers the question then doesn’t it.

“Yes, I will marry you.” Because the statement before was definitely a marriage proposal even if it was posed as an if question.

Merlin found himself spun around and feverishly kissed by one happy king.

And truly, he was happy to kiss back just as readily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur leaned into the table and signed the document when it was presented to him. When he was finished he slid it towards Guinevere who quickly signed it and passed it to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the official record keeper of the Court. Geoffrey powdered the paper then shook it off and rolled it up.

“Let it be known that with the signing of this divorce document, Queen Guinevere Pendragon will no longer be Queen of Camelot nor will she be married to King Arthur Pendragon. She will return to her former name Guinevere Smith. She will no longer be Queen but she will remain in the castle and is to be treated as a Royal lady.” Geoffrey stood to the side after his announcement.

With everything finished they could finally all leave. They would return tomorrow though, all of them except guinevere, for the matter of the marriage between he and Merlin. “This meeting has come to an end, remember there will be another meeting tomorrow.” Arthur, Gwen, and the rest of the people in the room all filed out and went on to their own business. 

XX 

“Merlin, are you ready for the meeting?” Arthur was waiting for Merlin to finish mentally preparing himself for the meeting.

“Do I really have to show up to the meeting?” Merlin was taking two steps back and two steps forward continuously, pacing in a small area with his hands clutched into his tunic. “I’m sure as long as you’re there and you talk to them about everything that needs to be discussed then it’ll be fine.” Merlin continued pacing.

Arthur grabbed Merlins hands and loosened them from their hold on the tunic, then caressed his face. “You need to stop worrying so much. I know you’re probably worrying about the old codgers of the court judging you or people speaking ill of you but there’s something you should remember whenever such thoughts cross your mind. You are the most powerful person in the room, you don’t need to concern yourself with anyone’s opinion.” Arthur waited for Merlins response.

Merlins eyes warmed and he kissed Arthur slowly before nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you. My nerves aren’t entirely settled but I do feel a bit better,” Merlin held Arthur’s hands now and gave him a quick kiss this time, “Let’s go to that meeting now.” 

XX

The members of the council were wary of the marriage between Arthur and Merlin and the fact that Merlin was apparently carrying Arthur’s child. They had all been told by Gaius about the situation and that magic was involved so they wouldn’t ask too many pointless questions about the marriage and the pregnancy.

Merlin and Arthur were standing around the table along with the members of the Council, discussing the politics behind the wedding and the pregnancy. Merlin was barely paying attention to the conversation, only giving his input when directly addressed. Arthur was losing his patience but like the King he was he hid it well from the council members when they continued on with their inane ideas and questions.

“Sire, you could instead marry another kingdom’s princess to forge strong alliances.”

“I’m aware of that but as I have said once before I will marry based on love not based on building alliances.”

“Others will refuse to accept the lineage of your child because of who bore them.”

“Geoffrey keeps all official records and he will appropriately document my child when they are born if anyone has doubts.”

“But Sire don’t you remember your mother? She didn’t survive a magic birth and it drove your father to bad choices. You should bond yourself to someone else.”

Arthur’s fist hit the table startling everyone in the room. “My father was foolish in his choices with my mothers life and if a life is needed to balance out my child’s birth then I will gladly kill a vagrant to ensure the lives of Merlin and my child.” Arthur stood tall and stared down the men around the table, “Are there any more questions or do you all understand now that I will marry Merlin and take care of him and my child regardless of what you deem best?”

None of the council members spoke or dared to look him in the eyes.

“I think we’ve addressed all that needed to be addressed. This meeting is over.” The council men bowed their heads as Arthur and a stunned Merlin left the council room.

XX

Merlin and Arthur laid in bed, snuggled together and shoes kicked off, Arthur’s fingers threading through Merlins hair. They laid together in relative silence. It was broken when Merlin spoke.

“What you said in the council room about sacrificing someone for me to live, did you actually mean it?”

The question seeped into the room, Merlin felt as if he should hold his breath in order to hear Arthur’s answer. Arthur didn’t speak for a while, instead shifting his hand to press Merlins body closer before finally speaking.

“Yes. I would kill to make sure you live, even innocents.”

“I don’t want you to kill anyone for me, Arthur.”

“I know Merlin. It’s for my own selfishness. I can too easily imagine myself becoming like my father if you were to die giving me a child. I don’t want that. I don’t want to be like him, I don’t want to be so…hateful.” Arthur kissed Merlins neck, “I don’t want to live without you.”

“You won’t have to kill someone to keep the balance. I won’t die giving birth to our child. The spells demand of pay was a large amount of magic and if you remember correctly, I already paid and gave a large amount of magic.”

“I know Merlin. I’m so glad we managed to find a spell that didn’t require a life for a life. That fact alone is why I haven’t gone insane with worry yet.”

Arthur’s hand kept roaming up and down Merlins side to comfort him and occasionally dipping down to Merlins belly to comfort himself.

“I don’t want to have a bunch of people gaping at me or my stomach during our wedding, Arthur.”

Arthur lifted Merlins chin up to look him in the eyes. “We’ll do the wedding soon, while you don’t have much of a bump. It can be a small wedding with just our friends and your mother if that’s what you want, okay?”

Merlin nodded before verbally giving an answer, “Yeah, I’d prefer that. Besides I don’t know how well I’d be able to walk down the aisle once the baby starts actually showing.”

Arthur releases a small laugh. “I’ll take care of everything,” Arthur kisses Merlins forehead, “you can just lay in bed and rest.” Arthur waited several minutes after Merlins eyes closed to ensure he was asleep before he went off to make preparations. 

XX

Preparations for a wedding were made in secrecy, only a few maids and the court knew about it. Word of the King’s divorce with the Queen had made its way to the lower town, some smaller kingdoms, and some lords in the lands surrounding Camelot’s walls. Some parents brought it upon themselves to encourage their daughters to try and woo the King.

Several days after the council meeting about the marriage, Arthur made his rounds to gather all those that would be at the wedding. 

XX

“You’re marrying Merlin and he’s carrying your child. What else do we need to know?” Gwaine’s incredulous voice asked.

“Merlin wants a small wedding and only the knights of the roundtable will be there, no other knights.” Arthur added.

Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon, and Lancelot all seemed thankful that of the few allowed in the wedding they would be part of it.

“Also, I need you all to go to Ealdor in Essetir to deliver this letter to Merlin’s mother Hunith,” Arthur gave the sealed letter to Leon, “and you’ll need to escort her to Camelot when she’s ready to come.”

“Of course Sire, we’ll set out at once.” Leon bowed his head and left, the rest of the Knights of the Roundtable trailing behind him.

XX

Arthur went back to his chambers to find Merlin binging on pastries. He hid a small smile by turning towards the other end of the table and throwing his gauntlets on it before dropping onto his bed. He watched as Merlin finished eating and planted himself in Arthur’s lap, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck while Arthur wrapped his own arms around Merlins waist.

Merlin kissed him and Arthur could taste the echo of strawberry on his tongue. “So how’s the wedding coming along?”

“Everything and everyone should be ready within two months. How were your pastries?”

Merlin smiles at him. “They were delicious. I and the baby are happy to have eaten them, but...I’m still hungry so go get us some more food.” Merlin rubs his stomach as he says the last part with a perfectly innocent grin on his face.

Arthur bites Merlins bottom lip and then kisses him. “You’re just perfectly pampered now aren’t you,” Arthur kisses him again. “So wonderfully, deliciously overindulged.

Merlin licks at the part of his lip that’s swelling slightly, “You still love me though.”

Arthur kisses his neck and then lays his head on Merlins shoulder. “Of course I do and I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm making their characters too OC and inconsistent, it bothers me. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh my boy you’re so stunning.” Hunith’s smile was wide and crinkled her eyes. She couldn’t stop looking at Merlin. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks Mom. But I think you’re more stunning than I; Arthur really went all out to make sure the tailor made us the best clothes.” Merlin’s eyes lighted on Hunith’s dress. 

They were both wearing expensive rich blue garments. Hunith had a beautiful dress that rivalled Morgana’s old gowns. Merlin’s tunic, blue with silver running down the sides was a bit larger than his old ones to accommodate the now round shape of his stomach and the other changes his body went through. His breeches were soft and black, easily the most comfortable and expensive pair he’s ever had. His shoes were made of soft grey suede, Merlin kept taking quick peeks of himself in the mirror, Arthur really put a lot into this outfit. 

“Really my dear boy, you look magnificent if not a bit unapproachable. I’m guessing Arthur wanted to show you off but also keep people from trying to interact with you,” Hunith smiled at him and brushed down his hair. “I didn’t take him for the jealous type but as long as you’re both happy, I’m happy.”

“I am happy mum truly I am. I’m a bit nervous about this wedding though if we’re being honest.” Merlin’s eyes quickly scanned the doors to the chambers.

Hunith caressed her son’s cheek. “It’ll be alright.”

XX

Merlin’s heart was thudding loudly in his chest as his mother walked him down the aisle towards the dais where Arthur stood, resplendent in Camelot red and his crown gleaming on his head.

When they reached the dais Hunith extracted her hand from Merlin’s elbow and kissed his cheek before walking away to stand next to Gaius. Both looked close to tears. 

Merlin stepped up and came to stand before Arthur. They faced each other as Geoffrey began the ceremony. 

“Today, we are gathered here to witness by ancient rite, the union between King Arthur and the Court Sorcerer Merlin by handfasting,” Geoffrey held a garland in his hands and focused his attention on them. “Is it your wish Arthur Pendragon, to become one with this man?”

“It is.” Arthur smiled at him.

“Is it your wish Merlin of Ealdor, to become one with this man?”

“It is.” Merlin smiled back at Arthur.

Geoffrey stepped closer to them and began to wrap the garland around their hands. “With this garland I do tie a knot and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity.” Geoffrey stepped back when he was done and Arthur said his vows.

“I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself and I promise to take care of you and our family.”

Geoffrey, satisfied with Arthur’s vows concluded the wedding. “I now pronounce you to be husband and his royal consort.” Arthur kissed Merlin and Merlin returned the kiss.

When they separated Merlin saw Geoffrey turn away from them and it drew his attention.

Arthur’s whisper took his attention away from Geoffrey, “Kneel Merlin.” He was confused but kneeled anyway.

When Geoffrey returned with a pillow holding a crown on top Merlin’s eyes widened. He had somehow completely forgotten that in order to be seen as united with Arthur he would be coronated.

Arthur grabbed the crown, it was different than the one that Gwen had worn when she was crowned. Arthur turned back towards a kneeling Merlin and spoke.

“I, King Arthur of Camelot,” Arthur lowered the crown onto Merlin’s head. “Pronounce thee, Merlin of Ealdor, King Consort of Camelot.” Arthur helped Merlin up and they kissed again. When they broke the kiss Arthur still held his hand and turned to address the others.

“All of the people gathered here are very important to both myself and Merlin. As you are aware this is a small ceremony. I ask you not to share what you’ve seen here with anyone outside of this room until myself and Merlin are ready to share the news. Is that understood?”

All of the knights bowed their head including Gaius and Geoffrey and as one said, “Yes Sire.” Arthur seemed satisfied. “This ceremony has concluded. Enjoy yourselves.” Arthur turned away from them. “Go have some fun Merlin.” Arthur gave him a quick kiss before going to speak to Geoffrey.

Merlin stepped down the dais and towards his mother and was soon wrapped up into a hug. While his mother was holding him Gwen and Gaius had come up. He spread an arm out and they both entered the hug as well. 

“What about us. Don’t we get hugs too?” Gwaine’s smug voice sounded behind him.

He separated from Gwen, his mother, and Gaius. He turned towards the knights to see smiles on all of their faces, the brightest appearing on Lancelot’s and Gwaine’s faces.

He gave each of the knights their own hugs. Leon’s was a bit stiff, probably unused to hugging pregnant men. Elyan’s was friendly and Percival’s was gentle, careful not to squeeze Merlin’s stomach. When he got to Lance they both smiled at each other and then stepped into a hug together. This one lasted a bit longer than the other’s, both Lance and Merlin relishing successfully making it through all the challenges they had gone through with love and handling Merlin’s magic. 

Merlin was taken away from his hug with Lance when Gwaine pulled them apart and wrapped up Merlin in his arms before taking a step back to look at him appreciatively. Gwaine was smirking. “The beautiful worrying Merlin is actually going to be a mother. The kid’s gonna end up the most powerful person in this realm.” Merlin realized the fact in Gwaine’s statement.

“Oh my Goddess you’re right. I didn’t even think about that. My magic and the inheritance of the throne of Camelot will belong to the child.” Merlin’s mind was racing. What if people tried to hurt his child, scared of the power it would have when it grew up.

“Calm down Merlin. Everything will be fine. You just got wedded and coronated, you should be celebrating. Arthur will keep you and the babe safe.” He was wrapped up in a hug again with Gwaine. He eventually calmed down. “Thank you Gwaine.” Gwaine patted him on the back, “No problem friend.” 

They were interrupted when Lancelot came to give Merlin a pastry that had been part of the small food table to the side of the room. Merlin thanked Lancelot and Lance gave a small nod of his head before going to Guinevere.

A few moments went by, “So if you can have children does that mean you have some parts the average male doesn’t?”

Leave it to Gwaine to go from serious to joking in the same moment. Merlin was about to deliver a witty remark but then he felt an arm wrap around his waist. “If you’re done with your inane chatter Gwaine, I’ll be taking my spouse now.” Arthur held Merlin close to him. Gwaine just winked at him. Arthur brought Merlin with him as he left the throne room.

“You two have fun with each other.” Gwaine called out as they went through the throne room doors.

XX

When they entered Arthur’s chambers there was food spread out on the table and Merlin sat down to eat. His appetite was nearly constant. Arthur still thought of him as too thin for pregnancy so he made sure there was a near constant supply of food in his chambers along with milk for the heartburn that Merlin was now experiencing. The perks of being pregnant. 

Arthur ate about half of what Merlin ate and then had settled himself on the edge of his bed. He kept staring at Merlin, seemingly lost in thought. Merlin went through a few more pastries before going to stand in front of Arthur.

Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “What’s wrong?” Arthur settled his hands on Merlin’s waist and looked up at him. “Nothing’s wrong, it’s just seemingly perfect so far. I’m waiting for something bad to happen. Standing in front of me is perhaps one of the strongest people to exist, the most beautiful and perfect human being I’ve ever met, and you’re mine. You’re mine and you’re carrying our child,” Arthur placed a kiss on Merlin’s small bump. “I don’t know if I’ve ever cherished something so much before in my life.”

Merlin was almost about to cry. “You big softy you. You know I’m not perfect.” He ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair again and kissed his head.

Arthur wrapped his arms further around Merlin and brought him onto the bed, lying on his back. Arthur hovered over him and kissed his face. “No matter how many times you tell me you’re not perfect I will tell you the opposite,” Arthur kissed his lips. “That you are perfect.”

Merlin clutched at Arthur and Arthur rained kisses onto his neck. Eventually they ended up fumbling when they tried to get their clothes off. They’d succeeded in getting their boots off and undoing the laced of their breeches, they just wouldn’t stop touching each other long enough to actually take their tunics and breeches off. When they managed to take all of their clothes off Arthur ended up staring at Merlin’s chest.

“Merlin, have you actually developed...breasts?”

Merlin’s cheeks flamed. “The baby needs some way to eat Arthur. Breast milk is essential for infants.” He stared Arthur in the eyes, daring him to say something offensive.

“I’m not complaining Merlin. I’m just now happily surprised that I won’t have to entrust our child to some wet nurse for feeding and can instead enter the chambers to see you feeding our child.” Arthur bent down and kissed Merlin’s cheeks.

He turned his attention to seeking something in his bedside drawer and came back with a glass vial. When he removed the stopper and poured the oil onto his fingers Merlin spread his legs a little bit wider, a hesitant invitation. Arthur re-stopped the bottle and brought his mouth to Merlin’s neck. Teeth teasing at biting while his oil covered fingers traced Merlin’s entrance. When a finger slipped in Merlin started writhing and Arthur’s mouth moved lower. Arthur nibbled at Merlin’s collarbone and torso while slipping in a second finger. Merlin’s fingers were scrabbling at Arthur’s back and Arthur went lower, kept going until his mouth was around Merlin’s cock. One hand helping him with what his mouth couldn’t hold and the other still fingering Merlin open. Merlin was now grasping at Arthur’s hair and gasping.

When Merlin started bucking into Arthur's mouth, Arthur added a third finger and increased the pressure he was using on Merlin’s cock. Merlin could feel how close he was. “Arthur I’m...mff…gonna cum.” Merlin tried to pull Arthur’s head away but Arthur wasn’t having it. Arthur stayed where he was as Merlin came. Arthur raised his head when Merlin stopped pulsing and swallowed.

Lord have mercy. “Gods, why are you so infuriatingly wonderful.” Merlin was still panting. Arthur smirked and licked some cum left on Merlin’s now flaccid cock. “I don’t know if it’s your magic or something else, but you truly taste delicious.”

Merlin was ready to close his eyes and rest but Arthur dragged Merlin’s body down the bed and pushed his legs further apart. Arthur kissed Merlin as he inserted himself inside. Merlin could taste himself in the kisses and he tried to turn away but Arthur ended up biting his lower lip to keep him in the kiss. When Arthur started thrusting Merlin scratched at Arthur’s arms. There was too much stimulation and he was more sensitive after his orgasm. Arthur’s mouth moved to Merlin’s neck as he continued inside. It took a while but soon Merlin was half hard and Arthur was reaching his climax. Merlin whimpered when Arthur bit down on his neck while orgasming.

Arthur landed beside Merlin when he was finished and pulled Merlin to him. Arthur kissed Merlin’s forehead, “You’re beautiful.” Arthur’s hand went between Merlin’s thighs and went back to fingering Merlin’s entrance, his fingers sliding through the cum drizzling out of Merlin. Merlin squirmed at the sensation but he went from half hard to fully hard and Arthur finished him off with his hand.

After his second orgasm Merlin was definitely going to sleep now. Arthur tucked Merlin under his chin, kissed the top of his head, and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye general audience rating. I was interrupted by small children while writing the sex scene so excuse me if there's a sudden tone shift. Also it was the first sex scene I ever wrote. I hope to get two more chapters out by the end of Christmas day. Give me names for the baby. Girl and Boy names please.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin was having a pregnancy check up with Gaius. His stomach was much larger now than it was when he got married to Arthur a few months before. For the most part he was spending more and more time in their chambers instead of walking the grounds. He was even doing all his check ups with Gaius in the chambers instead of heading to the physician’s chambers..

“Have you been eating healthily?” Gaius’ words took him out of his thoughts.

“Eating a bunch of pastries wouldn’t count as healthy would it?” Merlin gave him a sheepish smile.

Gaius seemed unimpressed. “Merlin you need to eat healthily, for the sake of both yourself and the baby. We wouldn’t want there to be any problems, especially since we don’t know how the baby is going to be delivered.”

“Yes Gaius I know but pastries are so good.” He was almost whining.

“Weight gain is expected during normal pregnancies and we don’t need you gaining more than the average amount. We don’t know how your body will handle it after you’ve delivered. Also, have you been getting your minimum recommended exercise done?”Gaius wasn’t having any of Merlin’s shenanigans. 

“I haven’t really been moving around.” Merlin confessed.

“Merlin you have to stay healthy.”

“I know it’s just everything hurts and I keep running out of breath quickly. Walking is a pain.” Merlin truly did feel bad that he wasn’t getting anything done during his pregnancy.

“Your body hurts?” Gaius asked him. Merlin nodded his head. “In that case you should try massaging the parts that hurt. I’ll give you a oil that I give to all my pregnant patients. You should have Arthur help you with this, which I’m sure he’d be all too happy to do.” Gaius dug around in his bag and produced a vial, he set it down on the nightstand.

“While he’s massaging you, make sure that pressure is not put onto your ankles, wrists, or on your abdomen. It’s not good for you or the baby. If I find Arthur while I’m making my rounds then I’ll explain to him what he has to do. Until then, make sure to get some healthy food in you.” Gaius picked up his medical bag and left the chambers.

Merlin watched him leave and then got up to order a ‘healthy’ meal from a passing maidservant.

XX

When Arthur entered the chambers after working with the council on various matters Merlin was seated at the table, pushing a vegetable around his plate. Arthur came up behind Merlin and covered his eyes. “Open your mouth.”

Merlin tried to raise an eyebrow but his eyebrows progress was interrupted by Arthur’s hand. “Just open your mouth Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was in his ear. Merlin opened his mouth and was surprised when something sweet, doughy, and buttery was shoved in. Arthur moved away and Merlin took a bite out of the food before turning towards Arthur. 

“I’m supposed to be eating healthily.” Merlin tells him as he continues to take small bites out of the treat.

Arthur grins at him. “You’ve already eaten most of the veggies on your plate, what harm could one treat do?” He’s sitting on the edge of the bed watching Merlin. “Why don’t you come over here love.” It’s posed like a question but really it’s not. If he doesn’t go to Arthur then Arthur will come get him.

Merlin gets up from his spot at the table and sits on Arthur’s lap. As soon as he settles he has Arthur’s hands around his waist and kisses being pressed to his face and neck. “Thank you for the treat.” Merlin’s words make Arthur stop with the kisses, Arthur smiles at Merlin before taking a huge bite out of the treat.

Arthur chews as Merlin glares at him and consumes the treat before Arthur can sneak any more bites. “Don’t be mad, it was delicious of course I was gonna take a bite.” Arthur kisses Merlin’s frowning face and soon Merlin’s face is no longer frowning when Arthur’s mouth goes to Merlin’s neck.

They stay together like this until Arthur stops and places his hand at the hem of Merlin’s tunic like he’s ready to take it off. “I ran into Gaius earlier and he explained to me what I have to do with you,” Arthur tugs at Merlin’s tunic. “Take your clothes off so I can properly massage you.” Merlin had almost forgot about that, so used to the aches caused by pregnancy by now. He pokes Arthur in the chest. “That’s easy for you to demand, I’ll be completely naked and you’ll be wearing clothes.”

Arthur kicks off his boots and starts untying his laces. “I’ll be naked too. Wouldn’t want there to be any oil stains on my clothes, would I?” Arthur’s smirk is smug. They both separate temporarily to take off their clothes and then Arthur is kneeling and setting Merlin on his back and has Merlin’s legs over his raised thighs.

Arthur has the oil spilled over his hands and begins smoothing them over Merlin’s arms. Starting with his forearm and going to his upper arm. Arthur does this with both arms before moving to Merlin’s legs. By the time Arthur’s done with the calves and moving onto the thighs Merlin has entered a feel good sleepy state and feels he could fall asleep any second. Merlin is drawn from his sleepy state when Arthur’s ministrations on his thighs starts a tug of arousal in his gut. As Arthur’s hands go higher on his thighs and nails lightly catch on soft flesh Merlin can feel himself growing hard. Arthur smirks down at him but instead of initiating sex at that moment like Merlin thought he would Arthur just carefully flips Merlin onto his side to continue the massage. Arthur’s hands massage Merlin’s neck and shoulders before moving to either side of his spine. The entire time Merlin’s now achingly hard and Arthur’s ignoring it, only focused on taking out the knots in Merlin’s back.

Merlin bucks backwards when Arthur’s hands skate his bottom. Arthur at that moment must decide he’s done with Merlin’s back because then his hands are on Merlin’s arse, thumbs digging into the cheeks. Merlin’s squirming now, horribly aroused with Arthur’s hands on his butt. Arthur puts a finger in and presses himself closer to Merlin’s body. Arthur puts a knee between Merlin’s legs and inserts a second finger, rutting against Merlin as his fingers move in and out of Merlin. When Arthur adds a third finger Merlin ruts against the bed trying to get off but before he can Arthur removes his fingers from inside Merlin and wraps them around Merlin’s cock to keep him from his orgasm.

Merlin tries to get Arthur’s hand off his cock so he can cum but he doesn’t have the same strength as Arthur. He’s whining and bucking when Arthur finally enters him and turns his restraining hold on Merlin to a up and down motion that makes Merlins thighs ache. Arthur’s thrusting into Merlin, helping him off with his hand, and kissing at Merlin’s neck. Merlin’s moaning and wanting to kiss Arthur but he can’t with his back pressed against Arthur’s chest. When Merlin cums he clenches around Arthur and soon Arthur is releasing inside him and biting at his neck. 

They’re both left panting and Arthur brings Merlin closer to him and slowly trails open mouthed kisses on Merlin’s neck and back. Merlin grabs Arthur’s hand and holds it, they wind up with fingers twined over Merlin’s stomach and they’re both ready to go to sleep. 

They both open their eyes when they feel their child kicking at their joined hand. They watch as Merlin’s stomach distends where a foot or a hand hits against the stomach. They both smile down at it.

“Looks like the baby woke up.” Merlin smiles at Arthur.

“Let’s hope that they go to sleep soon.” Arthur kisses Merlin before they settle down against the pillows again. Waiting for the baby to calm before they rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need baby names.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin was confined to bed rest. Due at any moment neither Arthur or Gaius would let him get out of bed to do anything. Gaius was worried about how the baby would be delivered. Since Merlin didn’t have the same part that women had for delivering babies Gaius was thinking he might have to cut the baby out. The procedure was always dangerous for the mother and so was used as a last resort. This news had Arthur incredibly worried, he didn’t want to lose Merlin like how his father had lost Ygraine. Arthur literally refused to let Merlin even get out of the bed unless to relieve himself, Arthur wouldn’t let him get up to eat at the table, instead Arthur would bring the food to Merlin. Merlin was not allowed at all to do his court sorcerer duties, Arthur didn’t let a single magic issue document in the chambers.

Merlin was not having normal contractions like pregnant women have when they’re about due, instead Merlin felt his magic thrum through him. A mixture of reassurance that he didn’t need to worry about the baby being delivered and unsureness about the birth. He ultimately decided that his magic would best figure out what to do.

With very little to do in the chambers besides wait for Arthur or eat, Merlin decided that he would go to sleep.

XX

Arthur was in the courtyard talking to Leon about a patrol when he felt something tug at him and he looked at his chambers window to see a bright light coming from inside the chambers. He barely gave Leon a proper goodbye before he was rushing into the castle to get to Merlin.

By the time he made it outside of his chambers the tug he’d felt earlier had lessened and he was breathing heavily. 

Arthur entered the chambers to find Merlin sitting up in bed with two naked babes feeding from him.

Merlin saw him standing in front of the door and smiled. “I don’t know how it happened but we have twins!”

Arthur just stood there, too shocked to do anything yet. Slowly, he walked towards Merlin and gently lowered himself onto the bed. He looked at the two infants feeding from Merlin and realized that one was a girl and the other was a boy.

He looked up at Merlin. “How?”

“I don’t know. I woke up because I felt my magic surge and then there were these two laying on my chest.” Merlin adjusted his hold on them. “They’re so precious Arthur. Our girls got blonde curly hair and unfortunately her ears might be a bit on the large side. Our boy though has my dark hair and your perfectly normal sized ears.”

Arthur marvelled at the two. Both mixtures of himself and Merlin. He took in their small fingers and small toes, so fragile looking. The wrinkles and lines in their skin that all newborns have. How their hands were clutched closed at Merlin’s chest. He could spend forever looking at them in awe.

Merlin’s voice broke through his reverie. “Could you put more wood on the fire. I don’t want them getting cold.”

Arthur rushed to get it completed, only showing enough restraint with being careful about how he got up from the bed to not jostle the children and careful with how loud he was with making the fire big and warm again. When Arthur went back to the bed Merlin spoke again. “Could you go get Gaius? We need to make sure they’re healthy.”

Arthur would’ve smacked himself with how idiotic he felt at not realizing the first thing he should have done was to go get Gaius, he didn’t slap himself though because he didn’t want to make any loud noise and disturb the peace. He opened the chamber doors and told the guard to go get Gaius. Once he saw the guard go to Gaius he closed the doors and went back to Merlin.

By the time Gaius came Merlin had his shirt on and the two babes were wrapped in blankets from the antechamber turned nursery. They yawned and squirmed in their sleep as they lay between Arthur and Merlin in the bed.

When Gaius opened the door Merlin held a finger up to his mouth to let Gaius know he needed to be quiet. Gaius seemed confused but then his eyes widened when he saw the two bundles on the bed.

Merlin and Arthur gave Gaius space to check their children. He handled them carefully and with the hands of a trained physician. When he was done he rewrapped them in their blankets and looked up at the two parents.

“It seems like you have two very healthy children here. I expect them to grow up strong and live long lives. The only question here is how you had two children, I can’t imagine that the triple Goddess would give you more than what you asked for.”

Merlin looked at Arthur. “I wanted you to have a boy so that you could have an heir.” Merlin confessed.

“Having a daughter has always seemed appealing to me.” Arthur responded.

Gaius’ voice was reverent. “Praise the Triple Goddess.”

Merlin and Arthur both followed his lead. “Praise the Triple Goddess.”

They all stayed quiet after that. Watching the babes as they slept. 

“Have you come up with names yet?” Gaius asked them.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. Arthur spoke first. “Have you come up with any names?” Merlin shook his head. “I’ve thought of some but I haven’t settled on anything yet. Have you?” Arthur shook his head. “I’ve got ideas but nothing certain.”

Gaius stood up and gathered his things. “I’ll tell Geoffrey to come by tomorrow to record the births. In the meantime please do come up with names for your children.” He walked out of the room and quietly shut the door.

Arthur and Merlin both laid in bed watching over their children. When Merlin began to yawn Arthur decided that it was best they all turn in. He closed the bed curtains enclosing them in a dark space so they could sleep. He paused when the thought of rolling on top of one of the kids in his sleep suddenly popped into his head. Merlin must have realized his concern and reasoned with him. “The bed’s big enough for all four of us to move around a bit in our sleep. Besides, I’m sure my magic will be keeping them safe while we sleep so you couldn’t even hurt them if you tried.” Merlin leaned over the babes and kissed him. “Go to sleep, Arthur. Everything will be better once we’ve rested a bit.” Merlin pulled the blanket over them and this time when Arthur thought of sleeping it was with the thought his dreams would be filled with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed your Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur crawled over his husbands body and removed the clothes Merlin had ignored in his rush for sleep. First the breeches went and then the specially designed tunic meant for accommodating Merlin’s breasts. Arthur took off Merlin’s smallclothes and went to get him a sleeping shirt but he got distracted. Arthur really did have every intention of redressing Merlin with the appropriate bedtime clothes but his eyes were caught on his husband’s half-hard cock. From there Arthur’s eyes raked over Merlin’s naked form and he couldn’t help the slow burn of arousal in his gut.

 

Arthur stayed still for a good bit watching Merlin and then he began to remove his clothes. His arousal sparked higher when his husband said his name in his sleep and bucked his hips trying to find friction. Arthur grabbed the small bottle of oil kept in his bedside drawer and returned to bed to pry Merlin’s legs apart. They fell apart with little resistance and Arthur realized that his husband must be having a rather naughty dream for his body to react so accordingly. He slicked his fingers and began the task of opening his husband up.

 

By the time Arthur administered a second finger he noticed his Merlin’s cock was filling up from the stimulation. A third finger was more quickly than usual inserted into Merlin, with his body relaxed in sleep it was easier to open him up without the constant clenching of his hole. Soon though Merlin was clenching on the three fingers and when Arthur pulled them out Merlin scrunched up his face; seemingly frustrated he no longer had anything in him.

 

Arthur fixed that relatively quickly by inserting his cock into Merlin’s now prepped hole. When he was fully in he did a couple slow thrusts and stopped when a filthy moan left his husband’s mouth. Arthur leaned more over his husband’s body in order to kiss him gently on the lips. He then shifted more downwards to trail kisses along Merlin’s neck, alternating between light bites and soothing the skin with tongue and lips. Merlin was writhing under Arthur in his sleep and Arthur could feel his love’s arousal warm against his stomach. Arthur wondered how his husband could still be asleep with all that was going on. Arthur’s hips gave small thrusts in and out of Merlin as he continued to trail kisses along his neck, now going higher to trail kisses against his jawline and soon wake him up when he felt something on his chest.

 

It felt warm and wet and Arthur shifted his face downwards to look where his and Merlin’s chests were touching. It took a couple seconds for Arthur to process what was happening but when he did he was pleasantly-

 

_Intrigued_.

 

Merlin’s breasts were leaking and Arthur watched as new drops of milk flowed from Merlin’s nipples and followed the path of the previous drops. His cock thickened more, almost painfully now as a new pang of arousal went through his entire body. Slowly like his life depended on it Arthur brought his mouth to the end of the milk trail from Merlin’s right breast and licked up until his tongue found nipple and he gave it one small suck before pulling off and hovering over Merlin’s chest.

 

The taste on his tongue was exquisite, the milk was sweet and he recognized an undertone of the warlock’s magic essence from the times he’d kissed him as well as the times he’d swallowed his husband down. Arthur’s blood sang with want and he latched onto the nipple beneath him desperate for more. Arthur started thrusting again and finding it difficult to piston into Merlin while suckling from him he grabbed his husband’s sides and hefted him up until he was sitting up and Merlin was bouncing on his cock. This new position woke Merlin up and he startled in Arthur’s hold, Arthur though was keeping him in position as he continued lapping up all the milk he could get from Merlin’s right breast.

 

Soon Arthur gave a rather hard thrust upwards as he brought Merlin down and came inside him. Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin’s chest and filled the room with the sound of his heavy panting before Merlin broke the quiet.

 

“You know...the milk...is for...the children right?” Merlin had small breaks in his speech because he was panting too. He was looking down at Arthur and under normal circumstances Arthur would usually be ashamed of his actions. Not right now though.

 

Instead he could feel his cock stirring again and he remembered there was still another breast full of milk for him to indulge in.

 

Arthur gave Merlin a slightly wicked grin. “It’s not though Merlin. At Least not right now, because I want it and I’m gonna have it.” At the end of his sentence he brought his mouth down to Merlin’s left breast and bit down hard enough for milk to spurt onto his tongue. Merlin yelped and his cock that had gone a little soft over his fright when he woke started hardening again. Arthur after getting another taste of Merlin’s milk was ready for round two.

 

He started fucking Merlin again as he stole his children’s food and Merlin scrabbled at Arthur’s shoulders as he received pleasure from two points. Merlin panted and moaned into Arthur’s ear as Arthur screwed him but apparently Arthur was tired of moving Merlin’s body with his.

 

“Merlin.” Arthur had stopped suckling and was stroking Merlin’s side. “What?” Merlin nuzzled into Arthur as he waited for what Arthur would say. Arthur pulled Merlin’s face out of his neck and gave him a long, sweet kiss that ended with Arthur biting Merlin’s bottom lip before soothing any damage with his tongue. “ _Bounce_ on my cock for me please darling.” Although posed as a request it was actually a command and Merlin followed it. Arthur went back to fucking and suckling him but now Merlin was actively participating in this.

 

Arthur knew that Merlin would be mad at him if the children woke up crying for food and he couldn’t feed them because Arthur had been greedy, he knows this but he doesn’t care. His body is thrumming with an intense lust for everything he can get from Merlin right now. He loves his children but he hasn’t had Merlin the way he wants to in months. Arthur almost can’t believe that he was missing out on this delicacy for five months. Between buying more things for the babies because there’s two instead of one like they expected and Arthur having to get increasingly involved in Court affairs as Merlin’s work piled up while he took care of the babies the two have only had time for using their hands and mouths instead of having full sex. If worse comes to worse Arthur can find a wet nurse to feed his kids. The children have already been spoiled three times over the amount that Arthur had been spoiled by the age of ten. The little devils/angels.

 

Arthur always loved pleasing Merlin. Making Merlin feel good made Arthur feel good, it also made Merlin a bit more forgiving in the instances where Arthur was rough. Like when Arthur held his husband tight enough to leave bruises or when he bit hard enough to leave a claiming mark that would last exceptionally long on Merlin’s pale skin because no matter what happened Arthur would always be a _bit_ possessive. Yeah he fucking loves Merlin and he’d definitely fight anyone interrupting that, even if that includes his own children. His and Merlin’s beautiful children that were put to sleep in the antechamber. Who if they’re not careful will wake up from the noise.

 

Arthur starts thrusting harder into Merlin and snakes a hand onto his cock. Merlin’s breath hitches as Arthur sucks on his nipple, fucks his ass, and rubs his cock. It’s too much and soon Arthur wrings an orgasm out of him that makes him pass out for a bit. Merlin’s tight clench makes Arthur cum and he doesn’t even try to be quiet about it. He’s panting loudly and gently laying Merlin down on the bed before he collapses next to him. Arthur can hear fussing from the antechamber, a cough, a few short whines, but the babies seem to go back to peaceful resting.

 

Arthur goes back to drinking up whatever milk is left in Merlin’s breasts and Merlin seems to come around by the time he’s done. Arthur’s stroking Merlin’s body now and Merlin pushes his hand away because he’s oversensitized. Arthur is too and he wouldn’t want someone touching him right now but he relishes this. He scoops up cum from Merlin’s cock and stomach and licks it off his fingers like it’s the most delicious thing in the world.

 

“You are insufferable.” Merlin’s voice conveys the message seriously but Arthur can see in his eyes that if he wasn’t so exhausted right now he would have jumped into Arthur’s lap and had a field day. Arthur gently bites at the junction where Merlin’s hip meets his thigh and Merlin pulls his limbs back so fast he falls out of bed. Arthur gives a full hearty laugh and Merlin walks over to a small dresser where on top is a bowl of water and some towels. Arthur gets out of bed and grabs the soaked towel out of Merlin’s hand. 

 

“I’m using that.” Merlin tries to grab the towel from Arthur but Arthur holds it away. “You’ve already cleaned everything you needed to clean.” Merlin gives him a look questioning his sanity. “Obviously not, I still have to clean between my legs.” Arthur gives him a smug smirk and before Merlin knows it Arthur is slipping his fingers _in_ and _out_ of two loads of cum. “I want you like this.” Merlin’s knees go weak and he has to lean against Arthur for support. “I want you walking everywhere full of my seed, I want to be able to easily fuck you when I want, I wanna fuck you so often that my seed is leaking down your thighs every step you take, I want to be able to see you leaking from across the room, I want you to remember who’s had your ass, and I want you to remember that this ass belongs to me.”  Arthur was punctuating every want with a thrust of his fingers, as deep as they could go. Both men would have to wait a little bit before they could get erect again and Arthur knew that. He was continuously fingering Merlin’s ass and he knew it was torture for Merlin.

 

“Please Arthur, let me rest.” Arthur stopped moving his fingers. “Do you understand what I want?” Arthur looked down at him. “Yes, yes I won’t clean away your cum.” Arthur smiled and then took his fingers out of Merlin’s ass. Merlin started to relax and then Arthur was carrying him to the bed, cuddling him, and pulling the blanket over the both of them. They fell asleep relatively quickly.

 

It seemed like less than two hours later Merlin woke up. He could feel Arthur’s hard-on poking him from behind. He could also feel the soft caresses Arthur was giving his stomach that just also kept brushing against his cock. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and was going to place it around his cock but was interrupted.

 

“The babies are crying.” Arthur dropped a kiss on his neck. “I think they’re hungry.” Sure enough when Merlin paid attention he could hear his children crying. He got up from the bed and headed to the antechamber while Arthur stayed in bed. “Are you not coming with me?” Merlin was a little bit flabbergasted. “I already changed their diapers while you were sleeping, you just have to feed them.” Merlin was not expecting that.

 

“Oh, okay.” Merlin grabbed a robe and put it on before he entered the antechamber. He picked up Ivy first and settled her relatively quickly. He always did Allard last because the child kicked up a fuss at anyone getting attention from Merlin and Merlin could just console him for as long as he needed it because Ivy was already taken care of. Merlin set Allard down hoping he would go to sleep. The child followed Merlin’s progress leaving the antechamber but didn’t cry so Merlin took that as permission to leave.

 

Merlin got back into bed with Arthur and he welcomed Arthur manhandling him because he’s horny and wants relief. 

 

Arthur puts his mouth around Merlin and uses his right hand to tease him. Merlin’s moaning and digging his fingers into Arthur’s hair. This is always so good and he can feel himself getting close to cumming. Unfortunately, Arthur pulls away ignoring Merlin’s protests and instead moves Merlin around in order to fit himself between Merlin’s legs. Arthur enters relatively easy surprising Merlin but then he remembers that Arthur has already fucked him twice that day and was probably toying with his hole in his sleep. Arthur drops down and kisses Merlin repeatedly on the lips. He’s just hanging onto Merlin’s thighs and fucking into him while steadily kissing him and Merlin loves it. Arthur has calmed down since earlier and Merlin definitely enjoys this more regular lovemaking. Although he’d be fine with the occasional intense lovemaking like what Arthur was doing earlier.

 

Arthur gives a few more deep thrusts and cums inside Merlin for the third time that day. After a minute to recover Arthur goes back to using his mouth on Merlin’s cock. Merlin’s bucking into Arthur’s mouth and before he cums Arthur pulls off again but finishes Merlin with a few strokes of his hand. The behavior is odd because Arthur loves to swallow through his orgasm just to annoy Merlin afterwards by talking about how he’s delicious. Arthur’s head is resting on Merlin’s shoulder and he’s playing with the short hairs at Merlin’s nape. Despite the fact that Arthur is pretty bulky on top of him Merlin let’s him stay there.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur says it quietly, like he doesn’t want to be loud. “Yes Arthur?”

Merlin’s looking down at him and Arthur raises his head. “You fed the children right?” Merlin smiles down at him. “Yes I’ve fed them already.” Arthur’s left hand barely grazes Merlin’s breasts. “Can I drink your milk then? Since they’ve already ate.” Merlin thinks it over in his head. He never really ever thought of breastfeeding Arthur but right now Arthur seems almost child-like, as if he is remorseful for how he acted earlier and trying to be nicer. “Yes you can drink it.” Merlin sits up and presents his breasts to Arthur. Arthur draws closer and latches on to Merlin’s right breast. His suckling is much gentler than earlier but it still seems almost desperate. Arthur’s over Merlin’s legs and when the milk starts thinning out Arthur wraps an arm around Merlin to keep him in place and uses his free hand to paw at the breasts and make more milk come out. Arthur switches what each arm is doing when he moves onto Merlin’s left breast. Merlin can hear Allard start crying in the antechamber and thinks it’s time to gather his children and bring them here and they can take care of things as a family unit. Though when Merlin moves to get up Arthur keeps him in place in order to finish all the milk. He’d have to start getting used to this and he’ll have to remember not to interrupt Arthur when he’s feeding from him because looking at Arthur’s face makes Merlin think that he needs this. When Arthur finishes the milk he licks the drying cum off Merlin’s stomach and there’s the Arthur he’s used to. The one that drinks up all of his bodily fluids like they’re the most vital things in the world.

 

Merlin gets out of the bed and goes into the antechamber. He picks up Allard and then picks up Ivy because though she isn’t crying she _looks_ distressed. When he enters the main chamber and nears the bed Ivy reaches for Arthur and Arthur smiles at her when she’s in his arms. The best thing about this is that Arthur speaks to her in baby talk. The mighty King of Albion speaking in a ridiculous high pitched voice to his daughter in order to make her smile and laugh warms Merlin’s heart every time. Arthur throws her upwards a few times and catches her every time. She shrieks with joy everytime he catches her and on the final one he blows a raspberry onto her belly and she laughs. He sets her down and turns to Merlin for Allard. Unfortunately, Allard does not seem to have the same affinity for Arthur as his sister does and every time Arthur reaches for Allard he turns away from Arthur and clings to Merlin. Arthur may never mention it but Merlin can see it on his face that every single time Allard rejects him it hurts him. Arthur truly loves both his children but it’s very hard for him to love someone that doesn’t show that love back given how guarded his upbringing made him. Merlin’s worried that at the rate things were Arthur would stop loving Allard, not now, not in a few years but if fifteen years go by and Allard never shows love for his father once through all those years then Arthur will become as _cold_ with him as Uther was with Arthur. As it is now Arthur just grins at Allard and quickly plants a kiss on his forehead before his son can hit him away. Merlin’s gonna try hard through the years to get his son to show proper affection for Arthur.

 

Arthur picks Ivy up again and in baby talk says, “You’re daddy's girl aren’t you? Oh yes you are my little plump sweet.” Arthur is holding her hands and she’s standing on top of the bed, knees buckling every now and then but Arthur picks her back up. She looks at him like he’s the most fascinating thing in the world and they smile back at each other. Merlin interrupts them though, “You can’t just refer to yourself as if there’s only one daddy, I’m daddy too.” Arthur looks away from Ivy and speaks directly to Merlin. “We already talked about this Merlin. You can’t be daddy because you have parts that very much do not belong on average fathers. You are momm-umff” Arthur is silenced when Merlin hits him in the face with a pillow. The problem with Merlin doing things like that to Arthur in front of the children is that the children will copy him. Allard’s little fist hits Arthur in the face before he retreats back to Merlin. Even Ivy joins in and Arthur gets smacked by sticky fingers while Ivy smiles at him and then runs to Merlin. Arthur always feels a little betrayed after things like this happen.

 

Arthur goes from sitting up in bed to lying down and stops interacting with the children. He reaches a hand out to fidget with the ends of Merlin’s shirt and watches him play with the children. After a few minutes Merlin leans sideways and kisses Arthur. Allard grabs at Merlin’s shirt and occasionally hits at Arthur’s face to get them to stop kissing. Ivy comes over and kisses Arthur on the cheek and claps like it was a big accomplishment before she falls and lands on her butt. Arthur smiles at her and then turns to Merlin.

 

“Merlin.” Arthur is watching Merlin’s face and his interaction with Allard. “Yes Arthur.” Merlin is still helping Allard bounce up and down. “I love you.” At this Merlin finally turns to Arthur to look him in the face. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was something. Wrote this for 8+ hours straight through the night and through the morning. Hope you enjoyed and constructive feedback is always welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to read the previous chapter before this one because it's been a while since I posted and this chapter might be a tad confusing if you don't remember the events of the last one. Also small warning, there is a anxiety attack in this chapter just in case you need to prepare yourself. I don't have a beta so there may be mistakes.

Merlin’s worried. Arthur has been slightly distant for almost a fortnight. He’s been spending less time with Merlin and the kids and has instead occupied himself with the councilmen or completing work in the library.

Merlin doesn’t want to come off as selfish for wanting his husband to pay him more attention but he’s quite sure that at this point Arthur has gone through all the work that was backed up by the babies plus the new work, Arthur won’t have anything to do soon if he continues working as hard as he is now, it’s making the councilmen happy.

Merlin on the other hand has a good stack of work he needs to get through that’s only been getting bigger since the babies came. 

Merlin is thinking of his husband while he absentmindedly played with his children. Allard was perfectly satisfied while Ivy was bothered. Merlin suspected it had to do with the lack of attention from Arthur.

He turned to the door when he heard it open. Arthur stepped into the chambers and headed to the desk with all of Merlin’s work on it. He didn’t seem to notice Merlin was there or if he did he didn’t acknowledge him.

Merlin walked over to him and Arthur briefly looked up to see who was there before he went back to scanning the documents. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and turned his face to Arthur’s for a kiss. Arthur placed a single hand on Merlin’s back that stayed there only until he delivered a quick chaste kiss to Merlin’s temple.

Merlin, expecting his husband to do more with his offer, was irritated that Arthur was treating him so casually. He put his hand down on the documents and called for his husband’s attention.

“Arthur, look at me.” Merlin at this point was staring Arthur down. Arthur looked between the hand that was blocking him from accessing the documents and his husband’s eyes. Arthur’s eyes settled on Merlin’s face. “Yes Merlin?”

“You need to stop working so much and focus more on your family.” Merlin’s face was stern but Arthur was the king of being stoic. “Merlin, we are the rulers of Camelot and don’t forget I rule all of Albion, there are responsibilities we have that we have to take care of,” Arthur moved Merlin’s hand off the documents and picked them up. “I’m currently handling those responsibilities.” Arthur had a point but Merlin was always good at bickering. “You do have responsibilities as King but you also have to remember that you are a father and a husband and those roles have their own responsibilities.”

Merlin knows that Arthur can’t necessarily argue against that because he is right and so now Arthur will try to avoid it.

“We can talk about this later Merl-.” But Merlin was fed up with Arthur’s seeming lack of care. “Listen to me Arthur!,” Merlin's magic flared and a pane from one of the windows cracked. “You will stay here and at least be the father you are supposed to be and stop using work as an excuse for your avoidance.” Merlin stalked out of the room, snatching the documents from Arthur’s hands before he could object and left him to his own devices.

XX

It’s been hours since Merlin stormed out of his and Arthur’s chambers in anger. He’d been working at his pile for the entire time and got a good bit of it done. He was now no longer upset and so he decided to head back.

He entered the antechamber first and saw that his children were sleeping peacefully. He watched them silently breathe in and out in their slumber. His observance was disturbed when he heard a sob from the chambers.

Merlin entered the chambers and continued towards the beds until he rounded it. When he did he saw Arthur sitting on the floor with his hands in his hair, weeping.

Merlin’s chest hurt at the sight. He stepped closer and reached out for Arthur. Arthur finally noticed him and turned his face away to hide the tears. “Go away Merlin.” He sniffled.

Instead of touching him Merlin decided it’d be best to just be near Arthur. Merlin knew Arthur long enough to know his emotional states. There was the stoic Arthur, the Arthur that was incredibly obnoxious with his teasing and possessiveness, and then there was the fragile Arthur. The one that comes out when he’s breaking down, the side that Arthur thinks of as weak and doesn’t show to anyone. Merlin sits with him quietly for a little while.

Eventually though he has to ask questions to help his husband. “What’s wrong Arthur?” Merlin puts his hand at Arthur’s nape to help him relax. He doesn’t expect Arthur to jerk away from him.

“Dont…don’t treat me so gently…I...I don’t deserve it.” Arthur’s shaking, and Merlin feels like he urgently needs to take care of it soon.

“What do you mean you don’t deserve it? You’re my husband and I love you. You’re a great man and I want to touch you, whether that’s gently or roughly I’m still gonna touch you.” Merlin’s face was earnest. He wanted to show his emotions were sincere.

“I’m unnatural. What grown man drinks their spouses milk? I’m not fit for parenting Merlin. I’m obsessive, I get jealous of my own children. I’m terrible. I can’t be a good husband or a good father, you are all so much better than me, you all deserve someone better.” Arthur is crying and rambling and Merlin is worried that he’s gonna suffocate. 

“What kind of person so greedily takes their children’s food…oh Gods Merlin I’m _vile_.” His shaking is more violent now. “You must _hate_ me Merlin oh Gods, you almost destroyed the window because of me. I’m sorry...I’m _so_ sorry.” Arthur at this point was hysterical and his breaths were shuttered.

Merlin was about to cry seeing how distressed Arthur was. Instead he wrapped himself around Arthur and quietly shushed him while using his magic to soothe him. Merlin was rubbing circles into Arthur’s back while he was calming down. Eventually, Arthur stopped crying and his breathing started to return to normal. Merlin rocked him until he was completely calm.

Rocking was probably something Arthur never experienced in his lifetime, not with how strictly Uther raised him.

Merlin held Arthur silently for a while and eventually he broke the silence. “We’ll take a small break from everything right now alright Arthur,” Merlin was caressing his face. “We’ll have sometime away from all this official business to relax and take care of eachother, okay?” Arthur nodded between his hands. “Yes Merlin.”

XX

Arthur and Merlin brought their children to the same small clearing where Arthur and Merlin had been almost a year before, where Arthur proposed to Merlin.

Merlin loved it, the earth had such a strong vitality in the area and it soothed his magic. The clearing also relaxed Arthur a lot, all the nearby flowers creating a pleasant and relaxing scent.

They had brought a small amount of food as well as a blanket to sit on while they enjoyed the clearing. Allard grabbed at Merlin’s shirt while Ivy sat in Arthur’s lap. He absentmindedly played with her small hands and eventually he rested his head on hers. 

Merlin couldn’t read Arthur’s thoughts. His stoic expression was back on, he had shown too much emotion too quickly and so he wouldn’t show any again for a while. Merlin wasn’t worried though, he was quite sure now that he could handle any future problems his family encountered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the last chapter??? Anyways Happy Halloween. I transferred schools and life is easily 5x better than before. Constructive feedback is always welcome so please leave comments. ☺


End file.
